


But Sand

by LesbeanMom98



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaotic Wilbur Soot, Dad Philza, Found Family, Not Beta Read, Other, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: Phil doesn't get paid and Wilbur doesn't make it any easierInspiration from Philza's stream
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 403





	But Sand

Phil rubbed his face, feeling a headache coming on from the stupidity that was sitting in front of him. There on the floor of the shared office was Wilbur and a shattered hourglass in two separate piles, one with the glass in a pile and the other with the sand that Wilbur is putting in a small container. 

"Wilbur, what are you doing with the sand?" Phil asks with an sigh 

"I'm saving it for later." Is all Wilbur says not bothering to elaborate any further.

"Will, what are you going to do with the sand?" 

Very slowly Wilbur looks up and makes eye contact with Phil, and puts a handful of sand into his mouth and chews on it.

"It's a snack Phil." Wilbur said in the most monotone voice Phil has ever heard and they live with Techno. 

"Will no, don't eat sand that's bad. Why am I having to tell you this, you are 24 years old!?" Phil pinched his nose wishing the headache away.

"How is it bad for me, it's like salt. Don't look so disappointed in me Dad." Wilbur said this as he continued to chew on the sand.

"I don't get paid enough for this, I'm going back to bed and let Techno deal with you, and don't teach Tommy your bad habits, you gremlin." Phil turned around and went to his room to find some Advil, but not before he heard Wilbur shout after him.

"It's not a bad habit, my teeth are like a rat they keep growing, this fixes it." And from somewhere else in the house Phil hears Techno yell at Wilbur

"That's because you are a rat" Phil hears no more as he fell face first into his bed and prayed that this was some weird dream and that it would be gone when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but its 3 am and this has been something I could totally see happening


End file.
